


Everybody Likes Girls

by Varewulf



Category: Comic Girls (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kaos/Ruki, Silly, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a short, silly Kaos/Ruki story.Ruki tries to figure out just how far Kaos's like of girls goes.





	Everybody Likes Girls

**Author's Note:**

> My growing feeling while watching Comic Girls has been that Kaos and Ruki should definitely kiss, so I thought up a silly idea for how that might happen. Written after episode 5, but I guess it's mostly inspired by 4.

"You're getting better with the computer, Ruki-san," Kaos said.

"Only because you've been a good teacher, Kaos-chan," Ruki said, and leaned back. Honestly it was all rather mysterious still, but at least she was getting a basic understanding of the art program. Though she couldn't match Kaos's speed at all. Almost funny to think of, considering how slow Kaos was with physical tools.

Kaos's expression was decidedly smug from the compliment. "I guess I have a few skills of my own, hehe," she said proudly.

Ruki had to smile. Kaos looked cute when she was cheerful. Actually, Kaos looked cute almost all the time, regardless of her mood. Ruki's phone gallery held proof of that. All for manga reference purposes, of course.

Though there was something on Ruki's mind. She had noticed Kaos's desktop wallpaper, all of her figures, posters, and everything else. All of it...

"You really like girls, don't you, Kaos-chan?" she asked.

"Hm? No more than normal, I think," Kaos said casually. "Everybody likes girls." It didn't sound like she was trying to play it off, or deny it. More like she completely believed what she had said.

"Um..." Ruki wasn't sure if she really wanted to go down this rabbit hole, but something compelled her forwards. "Maybe so, but I think it's a bit more than normal for you." Often Kaos seemed so innocent that Ruki could hardly bear it, but the way Kaos looked at and spoke about girls made her wonder. Was she simply not aware of it?

"You really think so?" Kaos asked, making an expression like a puzzled kitten.

"Yeah. You truly haven't noticed?" Ruki asked. It didn't seem like Kaos understood what she was talking about.

"Not normal...?" Kaos took a moment to think. "So not everyone thinks you're beautiful and sexy when they look at you, Ruki-san?" she asked next.

"Eh?" It took Ruki a moment to process that before she went red. "No no no, absolutely not! What are you even saying?!"

"Wah!" Kaos got startled by Ruki's reaction. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Uh..." Ruki realised she might have overreacted. "I... I'm also sorry for..." She went quiet for a minute. "... You really think I'm beautiful and sexy?" Hearing that made her stomach flutter a little.

"Y-yeah... shouldn't I?" Kaos seemed rather timid now. Maybe she was worried Ruki might blow up again.

"Listen..." Ruki cleared her throat, and tried to calm down. "When a girl is _that_ interested in other girls, it usually means..." Wait, was she really about to try to explain this to poor, little Kaos? Surely she was too pure to understand if she hadn't figured it out on her own.

"It means what?" Kaos was suddenly paying very close attention.

Ruki wasn't sure if she could back out now, considering Kaos's sudden intensity. "It usually means they like girls. Like... _like_ girls. You know what I mean?" Kaos was just giving Ruki a confused look. "Er... for instance... have you ever had a crush on anyone, Kaos-chan? A girl, maybe?" Ruki tried asking, feeling like she was slightly out of her depth, but had no choice except to keep swimming.

"Er... I'm sorry, I'm not sure what a crush feels like," Kaos admitted sheepishly.

"I guess that makes sense," Ruki said with a slight sigh. She wasn't sure if she was the best one to try to explain it. It wasn't like she was completely sure herself. Maybe Koyume would have better luck with that.

"But I feel like I'd like to get closer to you, Ruki-san. I really admire you!" Kaos said, and smiled so brightly it almost hurt Ruki's eyes.

"Oh... uh... thanks," Ruki replied, and started to blush again. The urge to hug Kaos tight was strong. There was something really relaxing about holding the little ball of fluff.

"So... does that mean you don't like girls, Ruki-san?" Kaos suddenly asked.

"Huh?! Um..." Ruki was not sure how to answer that. "I don't think I'd go that far... maybe..." Before she might have answered something like ' _of course I don't_ ', but since meeting Kaos she had been feeling certain things. She just wasn't sure how to classify those feelings. Maybe it was just that cute things were hard to resist, and Kaos was very cute. The way she smiled sometimes made Ruki's heart skip a beat, and when she looked embarrassed it would start racing.

"Ruki-san?" Kaos was looking puzzled again.

Ruki wondered if there was a way to figure out her feelings. Maybe... "Hey, Kaos-chan... have you ever kissed someone?"

"E-eh? D-do you mean like on the cheek?" Kaos asked back, but Ruki shook her head. "N-no, I haven't..." she admitted as her blush was growing deeper than her hair colour.

Ruki couldn't believe she was asking this. "Do you... want to try?"

"W-what?"

"With me?" Ruki clarified. Her reasoning was simple. If they kissed, surely that would prove whether there was anything there. If there was nothing, then it wasn't such a big deal, as they were both girls. Either way, nothing to lose. Probably.

"I-is this for manga research?" Kaos asked. She was trembling slightly.

"If that makes it easier for you, then sure," Ruki said. How was she managing to be so bold? She wasn't sure.

"Um... Ruki-san, t-that..."

"Yes, or no?" Ruki prompted.

"I..." The conflict was evident in Kaos's eyes, but Ruki could spot the moment she made up her mind. "Y-yes," Kaos said a few seconds afterwards.

Ruki turned the chair around properly, and leaned forwards. Kaos slowly came closer, and leaned in too. The both of them were quite nervous, so with closed eyes it took them a while to get there, but eventually, finally, their lips met.

* * *

Tsubasa heard a sudden crash from the other room. She knew something had been going on over there due to the occasional loud voice, but she'd been focusing on her own manuscript rather than trying to pay attention. But at hearing the crash, she sprang into action.

She quickly made it out the door, and over to the one to the room where Ruki and Kaos were. She pulled the door open.

"Are you okay?!" she asked before seeing the scene.

Then she noticed that Ruki lay collapsed on the desk while sitting in the chair, and Kaos was on the floor. That was probably the loud crash.

"What... happened?" Tsubasa asked, but got no reply.

* * *

"So here's my latest storyboard, Amisawa-san," Kaos said, handing over a stack of papers.

"Okay, let's have a look," Amisawa said, and started reading through. "Still high school girls, huh?"

"Yes! See, I've been thinking about some things lately, and some stuff happened, which gave me some inspiration!" Kaos said eagerly.

Amisawa kept flipping through, and she was noticing something. "Um... what demographic are you aiming for here, Kaos-sensei?" she asked.

"Um... high school girls, I guess," Kaos answered.

"I see..." Amisawa could see how the two girls were getting rather close, and then... "I see..." she coughed, and adjusted her glasses. "Well... I guess GL is on the rise, though it's still fairly niche... however this would still need a lot of work before it could be published..." She looked up and saw Kaos's eyes were positively twinkling.

"So, are you saying...?"

"I'm saying I'll consider it," Amisawa said.

"Yay!" Kaos practically bounced.

"But!" Amisawa tried to rein her in before things got out of hand. "You'll need to rework and improve a lot of this. First off..."

Kaos was nodding along with what Amisawa was saying. "Yes?"

"People don't normally pass out after kissing someone, Kaos-sensei."

"T-they don't?!"


End file.
